Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a power train for a hybrid vehicle; and, particularly, to a power train for a hybrid vehicle, which can achieve high efficiency and improved gear shift quality through connection of a motor to a drive shaft of a front wheel, and can implement a gear ratio of an additional high-speed stage.
Description of Related Art
An AMT (Automated Manual Transmission) can provide driving convenience that is similar to that of an automatic transmission through an automatic gear shift by means of an actuator during driving of a vehicle, and can contribute to the improvement of the fuel efficiency of the vehicle through superior power transfer efficiency in comparison to the automatic transmission.
However, in the case of the AMT based on a synchro-mesh type transmission mechanism, discontinuity of an engine power may inevitably occur even while the gear shift is automatically performed by the actuator, and this may cause the occurrence of torque deterioration to accompany deterioration of the gear shift quality as if the vehicle was pulled in the rear direction.
FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of a transmission in the related art to solve the above-described problem. According to this transmission structure, a transmission is configured on the basis of an AMT, and a motor 1 is mounted on a rear wheel.
That is, since the motor is directly connected to a drive shaft, torque is supplemented by the motor during the gear shifting, and thus the discontinuity of the gear shift quality can be prevented.
However, due to the characteristics of the structure in which the motor is mounted on the rear wheel, the breaking force of the rear wheel is relatively lower than the breaking force of the front wheel during a breaking operation, and the regenerative breaking ratio is decreased to lower the efficiency.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.